Semiconductor devices, such as memory devices and processors, can include numerous device features. A photolithography system is often used during part of the fabrication to form at least some of these features. A conventional photolithography system can include a set of lenses to project light onto the device to create the features. Factors such as lens aberrations can cause the printed features to deviate from their designed dimensions and locations on wafer. Such deviations may lead to inferior or defective devices. In other cases, process optimization may require to retarget a feature's dimension or location using an imaging-only solution without any physical changes to a perfect lenses system.